The Darkness
by belgium-morning
Summary: Watch as the darkness consumes our young hero, as it seeps into his heart and later his mind. Sometimes the darkness is like an old friend, comforting and always there.


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so no characters, settings or anything else you recognize are mine, only the plot. Please don't sue, i am but a lowly college student.

* * *

"Hello?...Hello!...HELLO!" Nothing, nothing, not even an echo in the darkness. I know I should leave this place, this darkness but I can't. My limbs are too heavy, my breath is stale, my head, it weighs me down. It takes all my strength to open my eyes, and then I wish I hadn't. I see…nothing, it's not dark like night, it's black like lack of light. Nothing can penetrate it, it's as if I am in a black hole being swallowed and shoved into the endless abyss.

How did I get here, you might ask? Well that is a story for the ages, one that will be retold over and over until it becomes a legend. Everyone wants to be a legend but nobody ever is. Because legends are more than people, they are…what? Gods? Heros? Leaders? What? Nobody really knows what a legend is. But somehow I fit the criteria. I am a legend. You see I had to fight, always fighting, never winning. So I fought, I fought angels and demons, men and creatures. I fought things that people only see in their nightmares or is it their dreams? I fought and I fought and I fought. I think I forgot why after awhile, what, who I was fighting for.

I killed someone, well I killed lots of someones but I killed the one that was important or so they say. People tell me I had rid the world of evil, I made it safe for children and love, but how can it be safe. I had to do an evil act to rid the world of evil. It makes no sense.

But that is not how I got here. I had killed before, during the fighting. Remember I was always fighting. I am like Midas, everything he touched turned to gold, but not Midas, maybe Theta. Yes that's right. I have Theta's touch, everything I touch turns to death. Anyway, after the fighting and the killing and the death, I was thrust into the light. Oh but the light was too bright, much too bright. I had spent too much time in the dark, the light, it hurt my eyes, it made my head spin, I felt nauseous, I was losing control, all because of the light. I needed the darkness again, and it needed me. It was crying, I felt it in my heart, big onyx tears that rolled down a blank face and pooled in my heart. It made my heart heavy, too heavy. I had to stop the crying, the pain, the light.

I don't know how I did it, but I did. I left the light for the darkness. It needed me and I needed it. The crying stop and the onyx tar seeped out, leaving it free once more. Because in the darkness, I am free. I feel nothing, I see nothing, I am nothing. I became the nothing, the darkness and it is wonderful.

* * *

_June 7, 1998_

_Daily Prophet Special Report_

_Today is a day that will go down in history. It is the day that our world is finally free from the fear that once gripped our hearts and held us prisoners in its vice-like grip for almost two decades. This fear had a name: Lord Voldemort. This reporter is no longer afraid to speak the name of terror because that terror is gone. Defeated by our hero, Harry Potter. _

_Potter left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shortly after Headmaster Dumbledore's death on a trip for unknown reasons. His two school friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger left with him as well. The Wizarding world feared the worse when it found that its savior had left. Towards the end of May, it was discovered that Potter and his friends had been captured. _

_After being held prisoner for two weeks, Riddle Mansion, in Little Hangleton, was raided by the mysterious Order of the Phoenix. Potter was found unconscious in the main hall in what was thought to be the Throne Room. He was holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor. _

_After a thorough search of the premise, no remains were found of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger or Lord Voldemort. It is assumed that all are dead. Our condolences go out to the Granger and Weasley families for their loss. _

_

* * *

_

_July 31, 1998_

_Daily Prophet Special Report_

_The Wizarding world mourns the loss of one of it's greatest heroes, Harry Potter. Today 18 years ago, a little baby born with black hair and startling green eyes was brought into the world. His parents, James and Lily Potter went immediately into hiding for reasons unknown. 15 months later, the world was shocked at the news of both their deaths and the "death" of Lord Voldemort. The baby was whisked away and the hidden for its own protection. _

_Ten years later, our little boy lost was found. Potter returned to Hogwarts School and studied there for six years. It is rumored that while at school he faced Voldemort no less than five times, the last being in his would-be seventh year. _

_After his ordeal in Riddle Mansion, Potter was rarely the same. He never spoke of what happened in those two weeks and sequestered himself in the house of his godfather, Sirius Black. There he was found by Remus Lupin when he was delivering birthday gifts. It appeared that the boy's heart had stopped beating sometime during the night. No foul play has been reported and as of yet, we have no cause for why Potter died so young. The Wizarding world will truly miss the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Died. _


End file.
